Pokewhore: Dark Skin Edition!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Love stories about a slut going on an adventure? Then this is for you! This will star a 16 year-old dark skinned beauty named Patricia, and because of what he mega whorish mother did, she's gonna go on adventure to get away from her! Human x Human and Human x Pokemon of all sexuality WILL be present, and will also star familiar characters throughout. Also, happy early New Year! :D
1. It Beginsssss

**Pokewhore Dark Skin Edition**

**Who doesn't love reading the adventures of a slutty girl, huh? I sure do, and a lot of you guys do, right? So, yeah, I slapped this shit out! Due to me having the memory of a crack-smoking goldfish, I'll just create a region and all, but I'll be sure to have familiar characters poppin' up here and there so that everything and anyone won't be COMPLETELY foreign. :p So yeah, I hope you guys will enjoy this crap! Oh, btw, as for appearence, just think of the dark-skinned Serena with brown eyes and black hair, with the hairstyle being that of the bobbed choice.**

* * *

"PATRICIAAAAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Mom roared from downstairs as if Godzilla was invading our shit. I, disturbed from reading my most favorite porn books, roared back in irritation,

"Alright, GEEEEZ!" I can guess what it is; go feed the baby Pokemon, help the Fighting types train, or most specifically, shit she can do herself, but NOOOO! Oh, in case you're wondering what in the hell I'm talking about, Mom and I run our home-made orphanage for Pokemon of all types and sizes. Did we made this because we want to give homeless and/or abandoned Pokemon the love they deserve? No. Not even close.

See, my Mom, former Pokephilia pornstar "Miss Breeder", is a huge slut: a HUGE slut. I'm not even kidding here. Seriously, almost EVERYTIME I walk into a room, I catch her get getting wildly fucked by a big Pokemon, because typical of a whore, she loves big cocks the most. Did I inherit her bestiality-craving, whorish qualities? Not really, no. Besides, I have a boyfriend who could rip my vag up better than ANY Pokemon could, mmm! ;) Great, now I just became horny, but I can't masturbate to him now, because Mom's being a fucking asshole and preventing me from doing that!

"This had BETTER be good..." I mumbled, ignoring the awesome deepthroat Flareon was giving Espeon. No, I didn't get it mixed up, Espeon is a guy. Yeah, some of the Pokemon here are just as shameless, too. Passing the kitchen, I stopped for a second to see Miltank getting her vag plowed in like a 2-ton truck by Tauros and his brother, Bouffalant, who was shoving his massive size down her throat. I'm not into animals too much, but damn, did this look hot, and not to mention how bulky and meaty those cocks look, mmmm- "GAH!" Snap out of it, girl! You have a boyfriend!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" All these goddamn distractions, I'll never make it there! ...Which is what I would say if I wasn't turning the corner to the living room/main lobby and surprise, surprise: Mom's fucking with a Pokemon. It's a Serperior, and he's thrusting his meat rod into Momma like there's no tomorrow. His vines are spanking multiple parts of her body, leaving tons of red marks, but knowing that slut, she didn't care. She had her eyes rolled while pleading for him to keep going. It made me kind of aroused, but right now, I just wanted her to tell me what's up so I can masturbate over my boyfriend.

"O-Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" I couldn't tell her if her "ohs" were from surprise of seeing me or moaning. Probably both. "Ah, ah, S-Serprerior, seize!" He really didn't look like he wanted to, but he stopped fucking her, so instead, sucked on her nipples. "Oh Jesus, yes- anyways, darling, I just realized something: You're 16, but yet you shut yourself in this building all day either working, getting fucked by your boyfriend, or reading porn and masturbating. I think it's about time you do something with your li- OH, bite down on it again, ohh!"

"This woman..." I sighed. She can't even finish a sentence without moaning, but I understood...and didn't care. If I want to not have a life and get constantly banged by my boyfriend, then who cares?! I'm 16, goddammit, I should be able to decide what I want, not HER! "Mom, I'm 16, I can decide my future for myse-"

"You better go on an adventure! That, or...I'll tell John that you took a Bouffalant's cock in the ass once!"

"?!" I-Is she fucking kidding me right now?! I mean, as lovely as that sounds, I can't let John believe such a thing! Then again, he'd probably get hard over imagining that, but still! "Mom, John knows the only cock I'll ever want is his. He wouldn't believe a word you said-"

***BAM***

"YOU TOOK A BOUFFALANT'S COCK IN THE ASS? AND DIDN'T RECORD IT?!"

John came busting through the door! "J-John?! Hold up, I didn't-"

"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAAAAAAAL! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***SLAM***

"..."

"..."

"..." ...Well, shit. I turned my head to Mom slowly like a distorted monster.

"Hmmm, well, at least you can get to fucking Pokemon now! Speaking of which, Serperior, continue!" I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I just lost my boyfriend because Mom wants me to be a disgusting slut like HER!

"I HATE YOU!" I stomped back upstairs, catching the scene of the Miltank and her boys STILL going at it! I should've recorded and/or masturbated to it, but I was too angry at the moment! "Stupid, stupid, stupid whore!" I plopped down on my bed. Mom can sometimes go to the extreme, but this was too much! You know what, I AM going to go on an adventure, just to get away from HER!

"Aaaagh!" Now I'll NEVER feel John's big black cock ripping me apart! Seriously, it would always feel so good, I couldn't walk or stand for a good hour! That one time he did me anally, oh GOD, I thought I had to get surgery, it was so big! "It's not faaaiir!" I whined, fingering myself because I got horny over thinking about him. "Ohh, when will a big cock like THAT come again?!"

**"Bouuuuffalant!" **

"!" It's Bouffalant! I remember, Miltank was blowing that BEAUTIFUL, meaty cock that was the size, if not bigger, than John's. I...I'm so sad and aroused, I NEED a big dick in me, NOW! "Bouffalant!" I called out his name before he completely passed my room. He heard and came inside.

** "Boufflant?... !" **He was shocked at first then blushed when he saw me playing with myself, but goddammit, that won't be enough right now!

"Fuck me, damnit!" I demanded, knocking him down on his back and slamming the door. I know I said I don't do animals, but fuck it, this will be an exception!

** "Bouffalant!" **He was totally okay with this and gripped my hips, but thankfully not too hard; he DID have a muscular and bulky built, after all. Bucking his hips up, he plastered his rod inside me and oh my fuck, this felt FANTASTIC!

"O-Oh, oh my gosh!" I gripped his afro and moved my hips as well. This, this was amazing. Like John, he was doing me hard, he knew the best places to grope me, which was my ass and sucking on my breast, and knew that one spot to hit that really made me yell out. I-I feel like I'm in heaven; I'm sorry, John, I'm so sorry, but someone else is just as great as you! Just the way it went back forward, making my walls clench it like suction cups. I'm sure he makes any female he fucks feel like they're in heaven!

"Ohh, ohh! This is five stars, fo sure!" I felt like cumming already! His tongue curling around my nipples made me tingly, and the deep groaning coming out of him only added to my arousal. I'm sure the others in the hallway can hear us, but who cares, there's sex everyday in this house! I'm sure he enjoys this more when doing it with Miltank, but right now, it's like he really wants to make me feel it! "Oh Bouffalant, you're too much for me! I'm cumming!" I leaned back and orgasmed, getting it on his legs and cock. Oh my, I haven't felt that much of a relief for while!

** "Boaffa, Boaffa!" **Clenching my butt hard, he grunted and shot his cum inside of me and THAT, was a feeling I wouldn't be forgetting sometime soon. I sighed happily, grinding my face against his.

"Wow, wowza..." I struggled to left my body up enough to take it out me, but when I did, a looot of cum came dripping down. "Hooh..." I slammed down on back to the floor. That intense stinging between my legs was always a great reminder of what I just did! You know what? Doing him, a Pokemon, wasn't so bad after all! John's not with me anymore, so I guess I shouldn't deny the males to fuck me any longer. Yikes, now I'm starting to sound like a slut! I guess that's the price I pay for being related to a retired pornstar. :p

After letting Bouffalant clean me up down there, I, while trying to walk but have a very sore middle still, packed some clothes and stuff, mostly consisting of my love of old-school styled clothes like tiny jackets, backwards caps, sneakers, and shorts, usually with me mixing the colors up to really stand out! As soon as I can walk for sure, I'm OUT dis bitch!

**...**

"Ohhh?" Mom said, surprisingly, and I mean VERY surprisingly, not doing something with a Pokemon right now. Instead, she's helping a guy sign out an app to own a Psyduck and her older brother, Golduck, though that doesn't change the fact that they did things a sister and brother wouldn't normally do...

"Uhh, never mind, finish." It didn't take too long for her to finish and now I can tell her. "Mom, because you made me lose my boyfriend, I'm going on a journey to begone away from YOU!"

"Oho? You're mad, yet you were sounding like you were having the time of your life with Bouffalant?"

"Wah?!" S-She heard that?! Oh shit! "Uhh, umm- WAH!" I jumped, feeling whole bunch of hair against my back and a something squeezing my butt.

**"Bouuuffalant!" **I chuckled and patted his head.

"So yeah, we're gonna go, now-"

"Hold on, you can't take Bouffalant! What if someone wants to adopt him?!"

I flicked my hand. "Tch! I don't care! I like him!"

"Doesn't matter if you do, honey. Buuuut, if you REALLY want to take him, then...ask him!" Oh! Knowing Mom, I thought she was going to say something else...but yeah, I should have asked him first, rather than just announce to bring him along.

"That, you're right. Bouffalant, do you want to come with me? It's completely understandable if you don't." He put his hoof to his chin, thinking. D'aww, how cute! I hope he says, well not technically say because he can't speak English-you know what I mean!

**"...Bouffalant!" **He nodded his head.

"Really? Yay-"

** "BOUF!" **He cut me off and put his hoof to my face. He must have said "BUT!" **"Bouffalant! Bouf, Bouf!" **He ran his hoof down my body and tapped my butt.

"Ohh, you know what that means, Patricia? You're gonna have to do it with him, ho ho ho!" I figured as much, everyone in this place is a sex-crazed whore...even me, sometimes. Nah, fuck it, all the time.

"Oh, for the love of..." I JUST got back to walking, maaaaaaaan! Oh well. "WAH!" Before I knew it, he already threw my shorts down and shoved his cock into me. Well, there goes not leaving for about another hour; SHIT.

* * *

**I-I have to admit, John was the best part of this chapter for me. xD So yeah, this is gonna be a sex and comedy-filled adventure, because serious stories all the time aren't entertaining, right? I mean, yeah, they're good, but every once in a while, it's nice to have a good ol' laugh! Well, I hope you guys love this. Buh byyyyyye!**


	2. Pokephilia Police WAT

**Dark Skin Edition 2**

**Do...Do you guys liiiike this? I hope so! This is actually kind of fun to write, hah hah! Okay, like, enjoy! Here, I'll introduce a familiar character, yaaaay! :D Hopefully, this one will be your favorite. But I ramble, enjoy!**

* * *

"My..My legs, ohh..." I groan, having a nervously-chuckling Bouffalant carry me on this back. We're only in route 201 and already, he banged me, like, 5 times, but hey, at least it doesn't take me as long as an hour to walk properly, since I've gotten so used to his magnificent cock plowing me so many damn times. "Hmm, the first Gym..." In our fair little region, Ecchin, where does the first Gym lie~? "Oh!" That's right! In Thrasher City, the Normal Gym Leader Randy's there! Now while I used to mostly spend at home with John or taking care of the Pokemon, I actually read and watched lots of shows about documentaries of trainers, so I'm not completely oblivious to the basics of being a trainer!

"HALT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" A woman's voice roared through the trees. Someone must be getting arrested! So John, which I named Bouffalant for obvious reasons, and crept up to a tree and looked behind it.

I had a "WTF" expression on my face when I analyzed the situation: okay, first, of all, that woman officer's style is WAAAAY too skimpy, tight-fitted tanktop with a tiny police jacket and white miniskirt with some fishnets and high heels. Also, do they allow them to dye their hair such a shiny blue? Anyways, she was pointing her airsoft gun at this girl with green eyes and brown hair and her Blaziken. She had her shorts and underwear wrapped around her leg, covered in cum, while backed up against a tree with him. Oh hoh hoh, I think I have a good idea of what they were doing before that woman supposedly interrupted them.

"I am a member of the the newly formed international Pokephilia Police! The act you and your Pokemon were doing is unacceptable and DISGUSTING. Therefore, as punishment for your illegal act, your Pokemon will be permanently taken away from you!"

"WHAT?!"

**"Blaziken?!"**

"!" I-Illegal?! Pokephilia is illegal, now? I mean, I've heard of it being illegal in other regions, but not in ours! Not only that, but I've never even heard of these people on the news or anything...something doesn't seem right.

"H-Hey, no!" The woman was trying to take her Luxray away! Because she had that damn gun aiming towards the girl, her Blaziken couldn't fight back. Fuck THAT shit, I'm not just going to stand here and let that happen! "John, scare that woman away with Thrash!"

**"Bouffalant!" **He nodded and I hopped off. Getting a good head start, I made a noise so the whorish bat could hear and then like a crab to water, she was running away from the "raging bull", hah hah hah! John tackled me down in a hug and gave me a series of licks on my cheek.

"Th...Thank you!" The girl sighed and crawled over to me.

"N-Not a problem!" I probably got a warrant for my arrest now, but you know what, who cares? Fuck da police! Okay, I should really shut up before I get myself in trouble. "So uh, what was THAT all about?"

"Um, well..." She started blushing while covering her chest, which I'm sure is bigger than mine... "Me and Blaziken, we were, um." Blaziken closed his eyes and looked away. Are they scared to admit what they were obviously doing?

"You can tell me! Trust me, I won't judge you." Especially considering I do it, too. :p That calmed her down a bit.

"Well, Blaziken and I was, how to put it, _blowing off some steam_, when that crazy lady with the weird outfit came running up on us! Though, thanks to you and your buddy, she's gone. Oh! I'm thanking you, but didn't even give you my name! I'm May, a coordinator from Hoenn! Nice to meet you!"

I tipped my hat like the awesome girl I am. "I'm Patricia! Not too long ago, I just started my journey. This, here, is Jo- Bouffalant! Okay, he's John." John nodded his head and smiled at her.

**"Bouffa, Bouffalant!" **

"Aww, he's so cute! May I pet him, please? You can pet Blaziken if you'd like!"

"Of course!" I went over to him, and he was still turned around. Woah, it might be just me, but this dude is BUFF! Seriously! He's skinny, but he has some bulky arms and a masculine-shaped face, too. Kind of reminds me of human John, but he was big-boned. Still, thinking of John's body...hnnn~! "John..." Before I knew it, I was grinding my body against his back. Whoooops!

** "..." **He hunched his shoulders, probably wanting me to get off. A guy rejecting MY body?! I can't believe it! Am I up in his personal space or something? Hmm, not on my watch!

"I know what you're doing~!"

***GRAB***

**"?!" **

I grabbed him from behind. It was totally obvious he was trying to hide himself masturbating. I wonder if it's because he was still horny, but I can fix that! Besides, I can hear May over there "checking out" John, heh heh heh! "Oooh, you're a big one, Blaziken! No wonder she has you." All I know is, my hands are grabbing something long and hard, and that's the best feeling! He cupped my wrists with his hands at first, which made me nervous considering he could twist them off with little to no strength, but he actually didn't try to stop me. Instead, he leaned back, letting out a soft groan. Ooh, nice voice: I want hear it more!

"WOAH!" While still moving my hands, I turned my head back to May, who was looking below John. "Th-This is a massive thing! You can tell even from this distance that it's bigger than Blaziken's!" Oh, wow.

**"Bouf..."**

** "..." **John nervously chuckled, trying to avoid Blaziken's, I'm sure, death glare at him. Oh May, you shouldn't never compare dick sizes if both are present! She realized what she said, though, and awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Oooh, sorry, heh heh..." We quickly went back to our thing, which was me trying to help her buddy here. I moved my hands at a pace not too fast, but not too slow, either. It was working, with him gripping the grass while groaning even louder. Oh lord, I'm getting wet. It doesn't help that I hear May's moans, either. He must be touching her, which I was someone was doing to ME right now!

"Ah!" My wishes were heard, as he stuck one arm down my butt and shoved a finger inside me. I hope he's careful with those pointy claws, but other than that, that was feeling so good, you wouldn't believe it. "Hey, hey, you're about to cum now, aren't cha?" I could tell, his face looked desperate for a release, but oh no, not this instant! I gripped his cock hard enough so he wouldn't release.

**"Blazikeeen..." **He started whining while looking at me, with the plead of releasing shown in his eyes.

"Hold on, hold on, shaddup~." I circled around and put it in my mouth, THEN let him cum a few seconds after. "M-Mmm, NNGH, HHHNGH?!" I immediately lifted my head up and spat it out. Jesus Christ almighty, that tasted HOT! By hot, I meant scalding, like literally tasting lava or something!

"O-Oh! F-Forgot to say!" May spoke up saying, having John's cock ramming her tits. Oh man, if only I had seen it from the beginning. "Blaziken's cum, because he's a Fire type, is veeeeeery hot, so don't drink it!"

"Aaaaaa bit too late for that!" I cried, trying to cool off my tongue by swaying air on it. Shit, maybe he was trying to tell me that would happen...how did Mom handle these back when she was on the big screen? Then again, she's, like, the legendary slut of sluts, so I wouldn't know, or probably, don't wanna know. Blaziken grabbed my shoulders and looked at me form over my shoulders. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay...heh heh. That'll teach me not to taste a Fire type!" He rolled his eyes and knocked me down on the grass. "Hey, hey, don't be gentle!"

And gentle he was NOT. I had to clench the grass to keep myself steady. I also got a good view of John and May, and she looked she was having the time of her life over there, screaming out moans as John rammed into her wildly. I wonder if she likes it better with John, because he's bigger...no, no, that'd be rude! Blaziken is plenty good at this like John is. Blaziken brought his head down to mine and opened my mouth to dunk his tongue in.

"!" Just as expected, his tongue is really warm, and really inviting. My tongue stuck to it like a leech on skin, and we curled our tongues around as if we were trying to make them dance. In other words, this was heightening the pleasure MUCH more! To add to that, he started teasing my nipple, too. Heh heh, he sure knows the right places to touch, just like human John did..."Hnnh..." Great, now I'm sad, but that's quickly over when he's suddenly rougher with me, even to the point where his wrists were flamin'.

"Ohhh!" May's face was totally red and she was looking at me. "Y-Your John is sooo good at this! I feel l-like I'm getting stretched from the inside~!" I nodded, panting like I'm having a panic attack.

"Y-Yeah! That's how it's gonna generally feel-"

**"Blllaziken!" **

"?!"" Blaziken yelled out his name, an unexpected blast of cum shooting into me after. "Kiiii!" I started slamming my feet against the grass like a madman. Ohhh my GOD, it's like someone's pouring a fucking teapot full of hot water down my hole, AGH! Now I was rolling around the grass like a-

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ! ! ! ! !* **

HOLY FUCK, OWCH! This siren blasted in my ear at probably the volume of a C-4 bombing! The culprit: those stupid Pokephilia Police bitches, shit. When did they even get here?! "The act you and your companion committed is illegal. As punishment, your Pokemon will be permanently taken! Resistance is futile!"

"Over my dead body!" I protested, backing up to May, each of us grappling our Pokemon. John and Blaziken growled at them, making them step back a bit. The 2 women aimed their airsoft guns at us.

"Hand them over NOW! If not, you WILL feel pain!" Then the other chick added,

"VERY bad pain!" I gritted my teeth.

"Oh yeah, then we'll have John and Blaziken tackle you and then escape! HAH! How about THAT one- YOWCH!" One of those sluts pummeled a shot to my stomach. Of course, it's not like a real gun and made me bleed, but more like a paintball gun...which fucking HURTS. "Gaaah!" I clenched my stomach. Then the other girl shot me in the leg and head. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Holy fucking-bitch-asshole-shit-sucking-butt-fuck, that fucking **HURTS! ! ! **Oh crimeny, I almost busted out crying, it felt like torture. John started kicking up dirt, snarling like an irate dog.

"Patricia!" May pulled me into a hug. "A-Are you okay?! Nnnngh, Blaziken! Kick up a Fire Spin so we can leave!"

**"Blaziken!" **

I was slowly passing out during all of this, so I have no idea what's happening right now. "Ogh..."

**...**

"Ohh, agh..." My head feels like it got skull-fucked. My vision was slowly revealing May's face, which looked really sad, until she saw I was up.

"Ahh, Patricia!" She pulled me into a hug. Is it bad I was more focused on the fact her breasts were pressing against mine to the point that our faces almost didn't make contact? Yeah, they're pretty big. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Where are we?" I realized were inside a room like looked like an E.R. one.

"It's the Pokemon Center. We were able to get out of there and came here. Nurse Joy's helping to hide your John from the police, so don't worry about him. For now, stay here, as you're bandaged up." Yeah, I was, around my forehead, leg, and stomach, all where I got shot. You'd think because I'm Black, I can handle a...no, never mind. I'm not gonna go there.

"So does that mean you're not staying?"

"I can't; Blaziken and I have to go to the next 4 cities in order to make it to the next contest in time. I feel bad about this, so next time I see you, I'll make it up to you! I also had the audacity to register each others numbers in the Pokegear, so I hope you didn't mind me going through your stuff!" Oh god, she must have saw my special edition gay Pokeporn mags! I _do _see Blaziken trembling over there with a few books on the floor. Poor guy. :p

"Well, I hope to see you again! Keep on fuckin'- I meant TRUCKIN'!" I really didn't mean to say that. Honest! Luckily, she laughed instead of giving me a look as if I'm crazy.

"Well, this is where we depart for now." Before she left out the door with her still trembling Blaziken, she said, "Oh, and the Gym Leader of this city said he'll visit you later tonight. K, bye~"!

***close***

"..." I plopped back down. Damn police, this is why I _never _liked them! They never let you do what you want, when they arrest you, it's taking away your freedom, and...yeah, like I said, I better shut up, there's probably cameras here that'll audio record this and send it to the police, hah hah! Though, I wonder what the Gym Leader wants with me, and how does he even know me?

"Howdy!" A dude came in, who looked really tall, and a country appearance, with the yellow tank and blue overalls, and he's a ginger with a rad haircut! Oh wait, that's..."I'm Thrasher City's Gym Leader Randy! He sat on the edge of my bed.

"Ah heard what happened...ya friend and Pokemon came runnin' into town and I was in the centa." The southern accent is strong on this one... "It looked pretty severe, but then again, getting shot by bullets from an airsoft gun sure ain't no walk in the park to handle."

"If you say so...but I was coming here to get a badge, you know!"

"Uhh, but aren't cha too beat up to battle right now?" Crap, he's right: I'm too messed up right now, maybe there's _another _way I can get this badge without having to deal with battles, heh heh heeeh! Yeahhh, the certain genes from my mother are definitely showing.

"Come on, just use my body or something!" I told him, getting all up in his face and stroking his cheek. Come on, seductiveness, work! Oh, it is! He's staring down at my cleavage extra hard while sweating and blushing.

"...Well then! Because those P.P. people have been stopping Pokephilia from happening, I can't give my Lopunny the daily bangin'. Okay!" My shorts and panties were off me faster than the blink of an eye. He's actually a pretty good size! Though, the will be the first time so far I'm doing it with a human, other than John... "Here goes!"

"Gah!" I know I like it hard, but right now, does he really have to be so ROUGH?! Seriously! It reminds me of my first time, and god, I thought I would have to be assigned to a wheelchair! It feels like just that moment again. I clenched on to his shoulders as if I let go, I'll plummet down to the ends of the Earth.

"Y-You feel mighty good, girl! Like my POUND attack?! Hah hah hah hah haaah!" Oh, now he's going as far as to use Pokemon puns...I like this guy! This will sound mad cheesy, but...

"I-It's s-super effective! Critical hit!" Ewww, why did I SAY that?! Oh whatever, my mind isn't totally intact whenever I'm having sex. Eventually, I got through the pain and it was feeling like the rough but good yet sex that I'm used to. He gripped my waist while licking the side of my neck, which is a kinky little twist to all this.

"Alrighty, girl, here comes da Hypa Beam! Graah!" And a beam it indeed felt like. Wait... OH SHIT, I FORGOT TO TAKE THE- oh wait, no I didn't! Phew! For a second, I thought I didn't take the pill to prevent me from having a baby. The last thing I need to be is pregnant on this trip, but then again, at least I would've known who the father is. I'm the 1%, hah hah hah hahaaaah!...I'm sorry.

"Ohhh..." While I laid down and let the cum leak out of me, he handed me a badge that looked like a silver capital N.

"It's da Mundane Badge. Well, ah betta get back to ma gym. Catch ya later, sugar tits!"

Heh heh heh...one badge down, 7 more to go...albeit me receiving my first badge in such a slutty way. Maybe I truly AM like Mom, but then again, everyone's probably reestablished that by now. Fuck.

* * *

**Yep: May! She's quite a favorite among many, so why not introduce her, hm? Now, a curious question: should Patricia do this journey alone, or should she meet a person or two, real character or not, and form a traveling group? Just curious on what you guys think. Anyways, see ya!**


	3. Dolla Dolla City Y'all

**Dark Skin Edition 3**

**Just wanted to say, I appreciate all the favs and follows! It gives me the thumbs up to continue this! Also, leave reviews, too, please! With that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Dolla Dolla City Y'all_

"GOD DAMNIT!" I scream into the heavens. I just got shot up, AGAIN, by those stupid fucking cops again, just because I was giving John a _mouth _present for defeating a route full of trainers with no problem. Thankfully, the shots were from a distance, but it still can sting quite a bit. You know, I really don't like the sound of these P.P., anyways! Proclaiming false laws, unfairly using weapons, and taking Pokemon away from their trainers, I bet you, this is ALL a big act and really, they're a bunch of evil dickheads who just want our Pokemon!

"Anyways, what's the next..." I paused. Okay, so, the next main place to go to is Dolla Dolla City. It's a Vegas-like place with neon lights, crowded streets, hookers, street thugs, and most notably, hotels and casinos. It's a dome, actually, so it can look it's always nighttime in there. Now, the problem is...John, human John, my used-to-be-boyfriend, is the Dark type leader there! I mean, how can I approach him after what happened at the house? Sure, I've been doing my Pokemon John, but I still can't completely let human John go for so rea-

"OUT OF THE WAAAAY!"

"...? Huh- WOAH!"

***VROOOOOOOOM!* **

I literally almost DIED from getting ran over by a motorcycle! I didn't see who it was, by sheesh, have some common courtesy!

***WHIIIIIIIR!***

"?!" After that, a squad of Pokephilia Police and actual cop cars were chasing after him into the dome. Whhhhhat was THAT? An episode for one of those cop-related TV shows? "Agh..." Ohh, whatever. Right now, I have an ex I'll have to meet.

_**"~BA DUH BOP DAP BA BAAAA~!" **_

Yep. The techno music blasting as soon as you enter the dome, the flashing lights of many different colors mixing in with the streetlights, and the sky high buildings and multi-restaurants, yep, our region's biggest city: Dolla Dolla City! John and I would always go on dates here...*sigh*

"A fugitive I must persue! Mysterious biker man, I shall have YOU."

This Doctor Who-looking guy ran up right by me. "Young Miss! Have you seen a motorcyclist drive in here?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm-hm...well, Miss, I can only hope you'll help me, codename Looker, find this man! It is said that he was engaging in rather vulgar intercourse with his Pokemon, and then assaulted a Pokephilia officer! Speaking of vulgar..." He stared down at my chest. "You seem to dress very lightly. Are you sure you're safe around these men?"

"Hmm? Don't I look nice, though?" I teased, trying to show my body off.

"M-Miss, please stop...your busoms are-"

"Big? Black? Lovely? Soft?" I wink and snicker.

"Yes...THEY ARE~!"

"?!" That chipper, energetic voice...no, no, i-it couldn't be! "John!" I turned around. Yup! That dark skin, 90s haircut, and greaser attire: yes, yes! That's none other than my John, heeeeek! :D It's funny...just a glimspe of him can totally make me happy.

"Patricia...I...I feel such regret breaking up with you! I tried many hookers and Pokemon, but it just didn't work! Come here! Hug me! Girlfirend!"

"John...!" With tears of happiness, I leaped in his arms. Y~ay! I got my boyfriend back! Normally, he'd gorilla fuck me right here and now, but with him being the Gym leader here, that would attract too much attention.

"I'm sure you're here to recieve my badge, my love, but currently, I heard that a fellow gang member of mine is being persued here!"

"Right, that is!" Oh, he was still right there? "I see that you know this individual. Mind telling me what-"

"JOOOOOHN!" It was that guy again, and he was running to us, many cops following. Ohhh shit! He hid behind John. "D-Dude, save me!"

"EVERYONE EXCEPT FELLOW PARTNER LOOKER, HANDS UP OR I'LL SHOOT!" Now while the Pokephilia Police were a joke, the real cops with REAL guns are another story! I can't be going to jail and losing _both _my Johns!

"..." John put me down. Oh no, what is he about to do?! While Looker was trying to arrest that guy, John stepped up closer and pulled out a Master Ball. N-No way! He's not really gonna use... "HAVOC! Plaster the area with darkness!" As soon as the ball was thrown, the guns went off...but we weren't hit. We found ourselves covered in a ball of darkness, and the guy who caused it.

**"Dark...What did your stupid ass do this time?"**

"Darkrai! :D" Wahoo, I knew we could count on him! He's John's partner in crime, and really doesn't bring him out unless totally neccassary. He and John argue like brothers, but he treats me like a little sister.

"You hush it, Havoc! Now go and put them all to sleep, and because they DARED to hurt my beautiful Patricia and fellow partner, make them suffer from nightmares!"

**"Hmmm?! They hurt Pat-chan, you say?! Dark...they will TRULY suffer." **He left the bubble. John went over to his friend.

"Patrick, are you alright?!" Ahh, so that's his name? Oh yeah, come to think of it, I never mentioned John being the leader of the Lust Gang, now did I? They're against the Pokephilia Police, and they're trying to overthrow them so we can fairly perform Pokephilia acts in our region! Though, I never remember meeting this Patrick guy before.

"Ugh..." He took off his headgear, and he has long, honey-colored hair with orange eyes and olive skin. "Thanks, man. My ass would've been screwed had it not been for you. Oh?" Then he turned towards me. "Y-You're that girl I told to move out the way! Who would've thought you'd be John's girlfriend! Nice-a to meet-a you!" He mocked with an Italian accent.

"Hah hah, you too!"

"Patrick just joined us, so maybe that's why you don't know him. Really tall, but even younger than you, Patricia: 15! Nice to his friends, assholish to the enemies, JUST how I like him!"

"Heh heh! So, Pat, you part of this gang, too?" I shook my head.

"Naah! John said he didn't want me being part of a gang. Still, though, I want to destroy those P.P. bastards, too! We should have a right to fuck our Pokemon!"

"YEAH!" They both shouted in agreement. Havoc came back inside.

**"Dark...I made them have nightmares of you raping them, John."**

"And why did you do THAT?!"

**"Because your cock is too fucking huge! Do you know how much my asshole hurts after you fuck me?!" **

"Well YOU shouldn't be so tight-"

"OOOOOKAY, can we please get out of here?!" Patrick interrupted. To be honest, I didn't even know Havoc and John did those kind of things.

Now out of the bubble, we saw crowds gathering around the trembling policmen on the ground. Oh, and Looker's down here, too. Kick. John placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"So Patrick, what did you even do, huh?"

"Well, I...*sigh* I went into an alley and was only eating out my Flareon for just a few minutes until one of those faggots showed up. They threatened me, I got angry, punched them, and, well, yeah. That's the story."

"Hmm. Where was your gun?"

"Oh, THAT. Well, because my luck is so _perfect, _I didn't have any ammo on me and was actually heading to Sturdy Town to get more bullets, but then my Flareon, Sunny, you know how she is, so...yeaaaaahhh. Sorry, Boss!"

John, the good-spirited guy he is, laughed. "It's quite alright, buddy! She can't help having her constant heat cycles. Patricia darling! Take this badge!" Umm...huh?

"But John, I didn't even-"

"I know! That's why, I want you to battle Patrick! Fighting my own girlfriend is certainly not in my book." Patrick cackled.

"I like the sound of that! Come on, Pat, I think it'll be fun!" Well, I guess it can't hurt, and besides, Pokemon John hasn't really had a hard battle as of late.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Okay! Now that you both agree, let's take it to a more suitable location: my Gym/the biggest casino here! Havoc! Take us there!" Havoc rolled his eyes.

**"Dark...lazy fucking humans..."**

The casino was packed tonight! Slot machines and billboards filled to the bone, the dining halls full of the hungry and rich, and now, lots of spectators watching the stage. John began to speak in the mic.

"Oooooooooooooooooooookay, everyone! Tonight's a special event, as two people shall compete for MY badge! We have my_ lovely _Patricia on the left, and Lust Gang member Patrick to the right, HOLLAAAAA~!"

"WHOOOOO! ! !" I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous having my first serious battle in front of so many people, but then again, many of the regulars here know me, so I'm feeling pretty fine.

"Alright, let's not delay ANY longer! Patricia, Patrick, seeeeeend out your Pokemon!"

"Alright!" At the same time, we threw our Pokeballs.

"John!"

"Sunny!" Out came his red little fox, and out my gigantic buffalo.

**"Fla~reon!"**

**"Bouuuffalant!" **

Sunny kind of shook a little when she saw John. Then again, most people would be surprised by size...in more ways than one, if I dare say so myself. Patrick called Sunny over to tell her something real quick, and I went over to John.

"Alright, John! Just do the best you can do, alright? I won't be mad if we lose, but I have high hopes for you." John wriggled his afro.

**"Bou~ffalant!" **With a lick on my cheek, I went back to my corner and then human John yelled,

"Beeeeegin!"

The crowd cheered and the two got into a ready stance. "John, Swords Dance two times!" If anything, I want to try to win as fast as possible. John started stomping around, surrounded by a circle of swords. Patrick crossed his arms.

"Trying to do that, I see. Sunny, give John a little bit of sand, would you?"

**"Flareon!" **Crap, that's not good! While John was doing the dance a second time, she went up and spat sand in his eyes. Gaah! John got the dance off, but his eyes were twitching an awful lot.

"He can't see! Do it again, girl!"

**"Flare Flare!" **

"John, move to the right!" She hopped up. "THEN DUCK!"

**"?!" **She missed, yeah! The crowd cheered even louder at that part. Heh heh heh, smart thinking from me, which is surprising! She ended up landing in John's afro. Patrick gave me a thumbs up.

"I have to say, that was fantastic, Pat! Buuut, John ain't gonna like his hair all messed up, will he? Sunny!"

"Huh? *gasp*" She used Fire Fang on his afro! John roared angrily, stampeding around to try to get her off.

"Even better, bring out the Sunny Day!" Fuck, the Sunny Day will make him feel it even worse! Hell, his hair might even catch on FIRE! Now, now, what can he do without the need to se-OH!

"John, Thrash yourself straight until you hit something!"

"Huh?" John knew exactly what I was trying to do and began running. It took Patrick to realize for a second before yelling, "Sunny, get off!"

**"F-Fl, Fl! Flll!" **

"Oh? Hah haaaah!" Her teeth are stuck in his afro, YES! He kept going, and going, and because of the +4 Attack rise, you KNOW that had to hurt! Pokemon trainer rule of life #1: Never mess with the afro! Sunny had the desirable swirleys in her eyes.

**"Flaaareee~!" **

"YYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" The casino was pracitcally vibrating with cheers. Human John twirled back over to the microphone.

"Both trainers used strategy, but Patricia upped it up just a bit. She is the winner of this match and the Nocturnal Badge!" After giving me a kiss, he handed me the bat-looking badge. I wiped the sand from Jon's (yeah, I decided to just omit the "h" :p) eyes and gave him a big ol' hug, which was really just his mouth pressed between my tits. He tried licking at them, but I told him he'll get his very deserved reward later.

"Pat..." Patrick came over with Sunny in his arms. "You were awesome! You and your Jon! I'm a pretty new trainer too, you know. If Sunny was in mint condition, I'd cook you up a meal that'd put your Grandma to shame! Y'know, because I'm a cook and all."

John brought us closer to him. "That he is. Say, you should let Patrick travel with you, Patricia."

"Oh?!" Woah, I never thought about having a traveling partner! "S-Sure!"

"Well, Patrick?"

"Yeah!" He held out his hand. "We can grow stronger together!"

"You bet!" And I shook it.

After all that crazyness, we both decided to check into one of the hotels for the night, and was even able to get a room together! ...And NO, I'm not going to cheat on John and fuck Patrick! in fact, speaking of fucking... "Jon~!" I sent him out. Patrick was out on the rooftop with Sunny, so this'll be a perfect opprotunity. Jon's a Pokemon, so it's totally okay!

"Jon~!" I cooed, swaying my butt in front of him. "You did fantastic today..." He was blushing and panting. "So here, have my body tonight!"

**"Bouuuffalant!" **Jon leaped on the bed and threw my shorts and panties down. I'll have to explain how these stains on the bed got here, but I'll worry about that later.

"...?!" I felt Jon's cock pressing against my _butt_. N-No way, he isn't really gonna?! "Uhh, I-I don't know, Jon! You're such a big size, I doubt it'll fit- GYAH!" He did it anyway and oh my god, it was painful just by it fitting inside me. I gritted my teeth and clenched the pillow; it feels like I'm being stretched apart! "C-Come on, it's too big- ah!" Jon still went at it and started thrusting, and the fact that he was doing it fast already didn't help ease the pain.

"Jon...Jon...mercy!" It feels like he's making my butt looser more and more he bangs me. It's like my walls are clenching to his dick, and you know...it's actually starting to feel goood! "I-I, I think I'm starting to really feel it!" Jon started licking my cheek while groping my tits. I'm moaning so much, I wonder if people in the other rooms can hear me. Either way, this anal is starting to feel better and better.

**"Bouf!" **

Jon did a loud snort and came inside me. The cum going down there feels so...nice. "Ah..." For a minute, he stayed in to let the cum seep in before pulling out. There was still stains on the bedsheets, and my asshole's stinging like a bitch right now, but it seemed to be worth it. Still, I yanked on Jon's afro. "Oh, you! Doing that even when I said no, hmph~!" I scolded, pouting. He gave me a big lick on the cheek as means of "sorry." Oh honestly, how can I stay mad at him?

"Pat!" Patrick came busting in the door, but I was still in the same position. He blushed. "Oh man, I'm sorry! You're undressed!" He slammed the door.

"..." Y'know, that's the _last _thing I'd notice, but hey, he's a gentleman, and I like that~!"

"Well anyways!" He spoke from outside the door. "Tomorrow, we'll start traveling together. I look foward to it!"

"Me too!" Now to get cleaned up; I can't leave him out there like that, and I need to ponder for the entire night of explaining how the sheets got like this to the cleaning people!

* * *

**Yaaay, she has a traveling partner! Hopefully, you all will grow to like him. There's more to come. Be seeing ya!**


	4. Ohh La La Bathroom

**Dark Skin Edition 4**

**Yeah, I realized that Patrick and Patricia combo sound unoriginal as FUK, but I realized only after the fact by some. xD Also, I actually had quite a hard time figuring out what I could write for this chap, so I hope this is actually good. :p Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Ooh La La Bath Room_

"Pat, before we go, I want to visit a certain room!" Yeah, me and Patrick were still in the hotel in John's city. My butt was still kind of aching (thanks to YOU, Jon) and the certain would help relax me VERY much! The room in question? Well, I heard that this hotel has an indoor hot spring room! Not sure if there are gender specifc rooms, but it'll help me relax. I think even Jon's completely tuckered out from last night, so he's staying in here with those two. In fact, he was on his bed petting Sunny.

"Alright. We'll just be in here relaxing then, unless _somebody _has their constant heat cycles!" Sunny knew what he meant, and puffed out her cheeks. Aww, she's so cute!

"Well, you two have fun! You too, Jon~." I rubbed his afro, but not hard enough that I'd wake him. I wonder if him and Sunny are gonna go at it when I'm gone, hee hee hee!

"Indoors, indooors~" After romaing around for about five minutes, I actually found it! I didn't see any male or female signs, so it must be mixed? Oooh, that's no good! Who KNOWS how many times you'll walk into couples doing it in there, heh heh heh! I wonder if I ask John to relax with me...but with his masterful experience and girth, it'll be like a friggin tsunami rocking the waves, gyah hah hah hah!

"Hello, hello?" As soon as I opened the door, the steam hits my face immediatedly. Hoo! Still, I didn't see anyone. No way. I'm have all this by myself?! Cool! I'm totally okay with that! "Awesome~!" I threw off all my clothes in the blink of an eye and hopped in. The heat hitting my body all at once stung like hell, but eh, I used to it pretty quickly.

I laid my head back, and just let the steam and all overtake me. "Yahooo, this is _aaawesome-"_

***plop***

Oh? I heard a sound in the water, but it wasn't me..."Who?" I flashed eyes open. A person with a long white dress came in, and wow, were those red eyes so beautiful- wait a second, that's not a person!

**"Gar...?" **That's a...that's a Gardevoir!

"Woooow!" I've only ever seen those things in soap operas, but seeing one up close, my gooosh, they look beautiful! Why can't _I _be that beautiful, huh? Oh, and she's looking at me with such a weird face... "Oh, uhh, don't mind me!" Hey wait, they allow Pokemon in here? Then again, it really wouldn't be fair if they didn't, right?

**"..." **

***step, step***

"!" H-Hey wait, what?! Why is she leaving!? "Oh no you don't!" I swam over there at the speed of a Sharpedo and grabbed one of her legs.

**"?!" **

Then, HURRRRRL!

"Hiiiiyah!"

***SPLASH* **

Okay, I know, that was uncalled for, but whateva! Before she could even think of trying to get away, I gripped her leg agai-...err, wait. The leg feels different from before...

**"..." **Her face was a deep red.

"Hold on..." I rubbed the leg. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. That leg was very thin, but this, this is NOT thin, I tell you! To raise my suspicions even more, I saw that I wasn't holding the arms or anything. Oooooh!

**"*gulp*"**

"Ahh!" I know what I'm grabbing! "Your...THIRD LEG! YOU'RE A **HE**!" H-H-Hooooly crap! That was certainly unexpected! I've never seen males of these! Hee hee hee...despite the womanly appearence, this one's certainly packaging a _big _one, geh hee hee hee! I know he'll make a break for it as soon as I let him go, so I whisper, "Hey, tell ya what: you have a "nice bath" with me, then I'll just keep your gender a secret, kay?"

**"... *nod nod*" **

Yahooo, blackmail for the win! Um, that's not a good thing, actually...Yikes, I'm an evil whore. "I never thought Gardevoirs of all things would carry such a big thing~..." I drooled, stroking his cock pleasurably. He was shaking slightly, but not making any noise. Hm, I wonder why? Was I not doing it good enough, or was it because it was underwater that it didn't feel as effective?

"Hey, sit on the edge."

When he did, I got a good look at it, and woah, did it excite me 10x more when I saw how it actually looked. White with a pink tip...ooh, I'll enjoy this candy! I went back to stroking him. "How does it feel now?" Now he was moaning! They were very light, but that was good enough for me! It'd be awkward if his owner came in. I'd probably get the beating of my life, but hey, it'd be worth it, heh hee!

"Oh?!" He grabbed my cheeks and brought my head closer to the tip. Ohh, I see! I thought it'd take time before he would take action on his own, but I didn't think _that _fast! I nodded. "Yes, I will!" I took half of his size in my mouth. W-Woah, I almost choked, mostly cause he kind of forced it in me at the same time.

It felt warm inside, but mostly 'cause he was just in the water. His moans were a bit louder now, and hoo, did they sound cute! Then I take a good look at the horn; I wonder, just what happens when you touch it? Well, better let curiosity take over! I touched it.

**"!? G-Gaaa...!" **

"!" Cum spurted in my mouth with no expectation at all! Yowza, did I just touch his ero spot or somethin'!? Either way, I'm not disappointed or anything. I swallow down what I can and catch a breath of air.

**"Garde..."**

"O-Oh no, no worries at all! I'm okay. It's just that, I didn't see that coming when I touched your horn. Anyways, I think I've messed with you enough-"

_**"I wouldn't say so."**_

"...?" Uh, huh? Am I hearing things? He snapped his fingers.

_**"No, no, you're not hearing things. It's me." **_

"Woah!" He's just like Havoc: he can talk! "Then um, why didn't you talk before?"

_**"I don't just talk in front of anyone, but if a girl dares to force herself upon me, I deem her interesting. So, are you always being a blackmailing whore, huh?" **_

Sh-Sheesh...how sassy! "Hey, don't compare me to Momma!"

_**"Yeah, whatever. Moreover, you've got me in the mood, so I'm not leaving, nor are you going anywhere until I'm fully satisfied."**_

"Hmm!" I smiled even harder. "I can agree to that!" I leaped on his body, making him hit the floor.

_**"W-Woah, calm yourself! Hold on..." **_

"O-Ohh!" It went inside me, and my gosh, did it make me shiver. In excitement, of course. "B-Big..." I know I took Jon before, and he's BIG, but I guess taking in a new big sick affects me as if it's the first time I felt one.

_**"You're damn right it is." **_

"Eep!" He threw one hand around my waist and the other around my butt, then started to thrust. He was wasn't gentle like his appearence at all, I assure you! It was like I was being plunged by an out-of-control metal rod inside and out of me. I had to grip his arms just to keep myself in place, and went it resorts to that, you KNOW the fucking's good! ;D

_**"Look at you, moaning like a bitch in heat. I assume you're always like this with others?" **_

"J...Just two others..." Who are the best out of the three, I can't answer, but if one thing's for sure: if this were ever rape, they'd turn it consensual in a heartbeat! My voice was echoeing throughout the room and it still shocked me that nobody came in yet, but either way, I didn't care. If anything, they probably would've been doing it right here in this room, too.

"Y-Yeah, hah hah..." Now I was really straddling him like a horse. I stared at his horn again: I wonder if I touch it again, will he release? Again, my curiousity got the better of me and I touched it.

_**"Gyah?!" **_He screeched in shock, but didn't cum this time. When I kept rubbing it, he just started moaning really loudly: yep, his ero spot, all right! I guess the last time was because he was less self-controlled. He smacked my hand. _**"D-Damnit, what are you doing?! I'm sensitive there!" **_

"Wouldn't had figured!"

_**"Shut up! For that, I'll..." **_

"O-Ohhh!" I felt something huge plug inside my butt, like a second cock! "Wh-Wha?!"

_**"Call it a dildo made out of psychic energy, if you will. Let's see if you can handle it."**_

That, I could barely do. It was so huge, and I already had the real thing inside me...this is impossible! Impossible in...the good way! I don't think I've ever taken them in both my holes before, and oh boy, was this a very great discovery! I felt like I was being stretched out, and that feeling is always a treat after a while.

_**"Yeah, you really ARE a shameless whore, aren't you?" **_

To shut that snarky mouth of his, I plugged my nipple in his mouth, which he happily obliged sucking. I wonder what Patrick, Jon, and Sunny are doing. If there's a threesome happening up there, my god, I will hate them forever because I wasn't there to see it. Just imagine Pat having Jon ravish his ass while eating out Sunny, or Sunny taking one in the mouth or hole or in BOTH holes. My god, just the thought of any of those possibilities just makes wanna...

"Hnngh~!" Cum! Now it feels slicker going insde me, like lubricant or something. My own thoughts made me cum: I really AM a pervert, huh?

_**"Cumming out of the blue like that...h-how dare you!" **_

"Kya-?!" Now _he_ came, and it felt like heeaaven! I raised my hips up and gritted my teeth like an idiot due to the absolute satisfication of having the cum shoot inside me. I could feel the remaining running down the back of my legs. "Phew... woah?" I felt myself being lifted up. Is he using psychic powers again!? "Gya, WAAAH!"

***SPLASH***

Before I could even register what happened, I got my face out from below first. He was laughing at me like a jerk! "Heeey!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

_**"'Heeey,' what? You were dirty, so I cleaned you! In fact, let me clean my own self." **_

He hopped back in.

***SLAM* **

_**"?"**_

"?!"

"POKEPHLIA POLICE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Are you fucking kidding me?! Why, why, WHY are they always after me?! This time, there were two men. Not something you see everyday, that's for sure. "Young lady and Gardevoir! The stains on the floor indicate you two did a sinful thing. Hand over your Pokemon to be forever inpounded!"

Goooood, I HATE these guys! Even though Gardevoir isn't mines, I can't just let him be taken away like that! So I tell him, "Gardevoir, Teleport, now!"

_**"Wh-What?! Don't order me what to do as if I'm your-"**_

"Just do it!"

_**"Damn it!" **_And like that, he disssapeared. The officers shook their head.

"All you had to do was listen, girl..."

***POW* *POW* *POW***

* * *

**Oh nooooes, what will become of Patricia?! D: Who knows? Me, not you. ;D Anyways, I'm sorry this took long, I had finals week and BOY, did it suck! Aside from that, be prepared for more. Buh-bye!**


	5. Working Together

**Dark Skin Edition 5**

**Sorry it's been a while, school has been keeping me busy, and writer's block hit like a bitch with this chapter. :p Well, who wants to hear about that, right? Now, this chapter should deem pretty interesting, and thanks to a buddy o' mine, Phoenix Helix, his amazing OC shall make their debut. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Working Together_

_**"Hey..."**_

"Ugh..." My head hurts like crap and it hurts to move.

_**"Hey, hey!" **_

"Uwaaah?" Those asshole Pokephilia Police bastards, shooting me like that! When I see them, I'll give them a taste of my-

_**"WAKE UP, YOU STUPID WHORE!" **_

"Gyah?!" I flew up from my sleep. Geez, who's yelling like that?! Before that, though, I look to see where I'm at, and it looks like I'm inside a...cage? What the hell, if you're gonna imprison me, at least throw me inside a cell like the human I am, not an animal! When looking through the bars, it looked like I was in a dark room, with many other cages stacked together. I wonder if anybody else is stacked inside them.

_**"FINALLY, you woke up! Do you know how long I've been trying to call you?!"**_

"Wha, who? Who dat?" I don't see anybody around, although the voice didn't sound like it actually came from somewhere around here.

_**"It's me from before, Gardevoir. Remember? The guy you forced yourself upon in the hot springs? I'm communicating with you through your mind." **_

That's right! I remember him! "Ahh, you're safe! Thank goodness! Um...do you know where I am right now!?"

_**"More than likely, you're trapped somewhere in their police department. Do you know what room you're in?"**_

"No. All I know is, I'm trapped in a cage in a dark room, with many other cages."

_**"Really? That's where they keep the Pokemon they liberate from pokephilic trainers. If you're in there, you must have been involved with those idiots many more times than normal."**_

I figured that was it...but I wonder, is Jon, Pat, and Sunny alright? I wonder if they know what happened to me. "Well um, do you possibly know any way out of here?"

_**"Hell if I know. Even if you found a method to escape, you'd still have to go through all of those cops. I informed your little trio of friends what happened to you, and I agreed to help them break you out of there. In the meantime, at least try figuring a way out of the cage on your own. One more thing, don't do anything stupid..." **_

"Easy for you to say..." I sighed, and try to think of a way. The bars are too thin to try to squeeze through, for starters. Maybe it's like in a video game, and there's a secret switch or somethin'. "Tch, as if." Still, I looked around my cage; a table, 4 stools, and two pots. After shifting them around, I found some kind of latch behind the two pots. Well, damn! I guess life really CAN be like a video game sometimes!

"Heere we go!" I pulled down on it, and like that, the bars were down! "Aw yeah!" Still, I didn't want to be too bold, so I made sure to take quiet steps. When looking inside the other cages, hoh my god! There were indeed Pokemon inside there, and most of them were either sleep or too gloomy to notice me. I can't even imagine how they must feel without being with their trainers right now.

"Ahh, it seems a RAT has crawled out!" A voice came from behind me! I turned around, and saw a tall guy with a white suit and a cape, sporting that long purple hair, cane, and Waluigi face nicely! Not only that, but he had a Garchomp on one side and a Electabuzz on the other.

"Woah! Waluigi-carnival-ringmaster-looking guy!"

"DUO!" He fell down, but then got back up while swinging his cane around like an angry old man. "I'll have you know that I am P.P. Admin, Amfagg!"

"A-Admin?" You're kidding, there actually IS a better rank than just a shitty regular cop? I mean, I know there are different ranks with regular officers...

"Does it scare you, little girl? Still, I am utterly appalled you escaped the cell my underlings trapped you in. See all these Pokemon locked in the cages? We have taken them away from disgusting sluts like you from their perverted, bulgar trainers! You brat, you shall not escape! Garchomp, Electabuzz, teach her a lesson she'll never forget, hah hah hah!"

He turned away and left. "You bastard...HeEY! Ah!" I tried running after him, but those two grabbed my arms and let him leave. "H-Hey, let go! GYAH!" They threw me down to the ground. "Come on, go away! You can't just- EEK!" Garchomp slammed down on the floor with me, almost throwing his full weight down on my body! "?!"

He started slashing at my clothes! I tried pushing him away. "No, no, asshole!" I know I'd normally love to take a cock in me, but right now was not the time for that! Besides, he's on the side of the police, so DEFINTELY no way!

**"Gar! Garchomp!" **

**"Electabuzz!" **He must told him something, because Electabuzz went and paralyzed me with Thunder Wave or somethin'. I gulped, especially since I have NO idea how Dragons have sex, but I can't imagine it being exactly bliss. He held my legs apart and cackled.

**"Gah Ga Ga- GAAAAR!?"**

"?!"

**"?! E-ELECTA- BUUUZ!" **

In a blink of an eye, Garchomp and Electabuzz, hit with something, flew across the room! I looked around to see who did it, but they gladly made it apparent.

**"Glllaceon~!" **

**"Trio, Trio!" **

A Glaceon and Dugtrio trapped in a cage together was the reason! I ran over and told them both, "Thank you! Now let's try to find a way to free you two and everyone else out. Hmm..." Now the room was getting filled up with energetic cries of hope. Yee-haw, I'm 'bout a hero in dis biyatch! Nothing really came to mind, until my eyes made contact with a Cyndaquil huddled in one of the bottom cages by himself. Then, ideeeaaa! I crouched down to him, and all it took was,

"Steel cages, Fire type you. Want to do the math? ;D"

**"Cynda, Cyndaquil~!" **Aaaand, viola! The bars were burnt like toast! I wonder why it never crossed their minds to do this before, though...Oh well! After freeing more and more, they also started to cooperate and free their other friends. Some were rejoicing, hugging their friends, crying, reuniting with their loved ones if they had any, it was just fantastic! Well, despite most of them crushing me with bear hugs, hah hah!

"Okay, everyone, let's bust our asses out here!"

**"Ooooooo~!" **

***BAM***

"Wha-WHAT THE FUCK?!" That Amfagg guy and other cops looked like they were going to shit their pants, hah hah hah! I held back the especially angry ones for a second.

"Aww, are you mad because you can't imprison them like _slaves? _I knew something was up with you guys, but now it's clear how FAKE you all are!"

Amfagg clenched his fist. "How DARE you use such tainting adjectives?! Men, attack at once! Kill ALL of them!" They brought out their guns and summoned their own Pokemon, but I wasn't afraid! Nope!

"Guys, get 'em! Use an All Out Attack!" And like the Kalos War (Yeah, I know my history!), everyone attacked!

"YOU!" Amfagg pointed towards me. "Come here, you little bitch!"

"Eeek, no!" And just like that, I started running. I didn't know if I was going to the exit or even further in the building, but right now, that barely mattered! I ran down halls, upstairs, in random rooms, everywhere! He just wouldn't get away! Eventually, I saw an elevator down a hall. I tried running even faster so that I can call the elevator and get in by myself.

"Oh no you doooon't!"

"Come on, come oooon!" The doors were taking a freakin' century to close, and because of that, he was able to squeeze in the doors with me. I backed up against a corner of the wall as he pressed a button labeled "R".

"The roof...the PERFECT place to throw you off and splatter your head, little BRAT!" He grabbed me by the neck and held me up in the air. I tried prying his hands away.

"G-Gyaah, aah..." He's really strong, as my vision's fading quickly and I'm starting to drool a little.

"That's right, you can't fight back. No Pokemon, no friends, NOBODY can save you, now!"

"AHH!" Thank godfully, he threw me down to the ground, and now I can regain some of the oxygen I lost. "Ugh...uh..." Then, he slammed me against the wall. He was scanning my body like a dirty creep.

"Hmm, I guess before I kill you..." He grabbed my left tit. "I could have a little _fun _with you!"

"Aaagh?!" Fun with Walugi-looking guy?! NO WAY! Besides, as long I'm with John, I'll NEVER fuck a human male! That's cheating, and cheating is for dumb whores with no morals! Yeah! I punch him in the face and try to push the button to bring us back down, but he leaped up and grappeled me, groping me again. "St-Stooop!"

"Hmm, the appearence of a teen, the mentality of a child, and the figure of an adult; what a combo, heh heh heh! You know, my strict bitch of a wife never lets me touch her, so before I rid of you forever, let me play with you!"

I tried struggling, but he was just too strong. No, I can't betray John like this! Even if it's not my fault, it's STILL cheating!

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! KICK THIS GUY'S ASS!"

**"Gladly!" **

"!" That voice...:D I knew who it was, and with him suddenly appearing in the elevator and punching the daylights out of that guy, yep, it was... "Gaaaardevoir!" I tackled him in a hug so powerful, it'd even put football players' strength to shame!

**"Y-You can hug to death later! Right now, we need to get the fuck out of here NOW, because- ah!"**

"Gyah!" The elevator started shaking abnormally too much as if the structure outside was crumbling down! "Ahh, w-what do we do?!"

**"We get the fuck out of here, obviously!" **He teleported us out and we ended up right in front of the building. Wait a second, what about the- !? I looked back, but Gardevoir pulled on my arm and began running. **"The Pokemon, don't worry, they're okay! Patrick, and a Glaceon, Cyndaquil, and Dugtrio lead them all out! They're all huddled in the Pokemon Center, let's go!" **

"Y-Yeah!"

"HOLD IT!" OF COURSE, more things had to get in our way, which was the actual police, even MORE worse! "STOP AND GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!" Now the real guns, it's over if me and even Gardevoir get hit with multiples of those.

Damnit, this is bad! Even if Gardevoir were to use Reflect, we'd just slam the bullets right back into their heads and kill them, and I can't be a trainer with the status of "Mass Murderer!" Just as I was about to comply with surrendering, someone walked up to the scene.

Whoever he was, he was pretty bold to just walk up to a scene like this. He was a kind of tall, probably only just taller than me out of everyone here. He's black hair under a black cap, a maroon trenchcoat with a white T, and bulky green pants. Is he a shounen version of a homeless man? xD

"Stop it. No reason to threaten her with death."

"Who are you?!" Now the cops were pointing their guns at _him. _"Leave now, or you'll be arrested as well!"

"I will only leave once you agree to not inflict harm on her. Actually... " He walked over to me and gave me his jacket. "Cover yourself up and take my hand."

"Uhh, ok." I put on the jacket and helped me up.

"You and your Pokemon should go. I will try to convince them with something." Not sure who he is, but...I like him!

"Kk, bye! Don't get shot up or whatever!"

**"Gee, don't you have a way with words." **

"Shaduuup!" Though, I wonder who shounen boy really is...oh well, whatever. As long as I can see Pat and the others again, that's all what matters to me!

* * *

**Now, this chapter was sexless, I know, but I had writer's block like a BITCH with this chapter, and that's why it took forever to upload. :( Just who IS this mysterious guy? Is he good? Bad? I dunno! Again, I thank Phoenix Helix for thinking him up. Go check out his stories, too! Anyways, I gotsa go. Buh-bye~!**


End file.
